CMC: Enfrentando la siguiente etapa
by swwetiedash
Summary: Con las Cutie Mark Crusaders graduadas, ahora deben enfrentarse al mundo de la educación superior, su amistad deberá resistir ahora los cambios que esto implica.


**CMC: Enfrentando la siguiente etapa**

Applebloom, despierta!...  
Applebloom!

La joven pony abrió lentamente sus ojos y se levanto de la cama muy lentamente, minutos después bajó las escaleras a desayunar con su familia.

Uhmmm Waffles de manzana se ven deliciosos-dijo hambrienta Applebloom.  
Lista para ayudarme a cosechar manzanas hermanita?- dijo Applejack cambiando bruscamente el tema.

Esta bien hermana, pero recuerda que me reuniré con Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo en la tarde, vamos a llenar nuestras solicitudes de Ingreso a la escuela de Ponyville-contestó contenta Applebloom

Applejack no se veía tan contenta, evitó decir palabra alguna y terminado el desayuno y lavado los platos salió con su hermana al huerto. Esa mañana las dos hermanas cosechaban incansables manzanas, Applebloom se veía muy enérgica y feliz, pero Applejack tenía algo que la incomodaba, pasadas un par de horas ya habían cosechado una buena cantidad de frutas, se tomaron un descanso para tomar algo de jugo de manzana, Applejack o podía evitar sentirse incomoda, no pudo resistirlo y dejó salir las palabras que tenia por decir:

Oye Applebloom-dijo nerviosamente.

Que pasa hermana?-contestó aun contenta Applebloom.

Estas totalmente segura de que quieres estudiar administración? es una carrera difícil, muchos documentos, mucho estrés- dijo Applejack con tono disuasivo.

Creo que soy una buena líder, además sé que soy capaz de todo-respondió Applebloom mucho menos entusiasta.

Pero, ¿No preferirías ir a la Escuela superior de artes de Filydelphia?, eres una artista nata, recuerda lo que hiciste en la Boutique de Rarity, además hasta te ofrecieron una beca y todo, tendríamos que pagar algunas cosas como tus materiales, pero es una gran oportunidad de todas maneras-dijo Applejack.

Tal vez tenga más de un talento-contestó Applebloom algo enojada.

Applejack se acercó a Applebloom y la miró a los ojos para lo que estaba a punto de decir: Mira dulzura, yo solo quiero que lo pienses muy bien, tienes un talento muy grande y oportunidades como esta no se presentan muy seguido, Sweetie y Scoot lo entenderán se que se podrán reencontrar en el verano.

Applebloom se quedó muy pensativa, su sonrisa se había borrado y ahora parecía estar triste, volvió a la casa para revisar cuidadosamente lo que había recibido hace pocos días de Filydelphia, en un sobre muy bien presentado venia una carta, la pony la leyó cuidadosamente.

Buen día,

_Hemos de informarle mediante la presente que sus impresionantes logros en el ámbito artístico-decorativo han llegado a nuestros oídos gracias al ayuntamiento y a la escuela de Ponyville, nos hemos enterado de su gran talento y en vista de que acaba de culminar sus estudios básicos queremos ofrecerle una beca completa para cursar cualquiera de nuestros programas de estudio en el ámbito artístico en nuestra sede principal en Filydelphia, le invitamos a que se comunique al número adjunto a la carta para arreglar una cita con un orientador vocacional personalizado que le ayude a escoger el programa más adecuado a su perfil, de igual forma le invitamos a visitar nuestro campus durante el periodo de inducción que se realizará una semana antes del inicio de las clases del nuevo periodo._

_Esperamos su pronta respuesta y le recordamos que si no hace uso de la beca o no recibimos respuesta en un periodo de treinta (30) días, su beca será retirada y será concedida al siguiente aspirante en espera._

_Consejo de admisiones_

_Escuela superior de artes de Filydelphia_

_Filydelphia, Equestria._

Adjunto a la carta venia un hermoso y colorido folleto del campus, los salones se veían muy bien equipados, las edificaciones hermosas y qué decir de los talleres de arte, parecían un paraíso creativo. Applebloom no podía estar más confundida, estuvo un buen rato recostada en su cama mirando al techo, reflexionando y sobretodo poniendo en la balanza los pros y contras de ambas opciones, antes de almorzar la pobre pony había cambiado la euforia que tenia por ir a ver a sus amigas por nervios, casi deseaba que el tiempo se parará o que de repente surgiera otro compromiso para faltar a la cita, almorzó intranquila y nerviosa pero ocultando lo que sentía para no preocupar a su hermana mayor, terminó de comer y se dirigió de regreso a su habitación en donde ahora meditaba como decirle a sus amigas que estaba pensando en irse lejos, pensaba en las palabras que iba a usar, intuía sus reacciones y pensaba en cada uno de los escenarios posibles, caminaba de un lado a otro muy nerviosa y veía el reloj como si no hubiera mañana, de repente ya era hora de salir a reunirse con sus amigas, tomó el formulario de inscripción de la escuela de Ponyville y un lápiz para guardarlos en su alforja, acto seguido miró de reojo el sobre proveniente de Filydelphia, tras pensarlo unos segundos lo tomó y lo guardó también. Applebloom estuvo muy distraída durante su caminata, en esta ocasión no iba a reunirse en la casa club, no esta vez la casa de Sweetie Belle era la sede, tras descubrir sus talentos las tres ponies decidieron reducir su presencia en la casa club para evitar sentirse nostálgicas, en cambio se turnaban para reunirse o se encontraban en Sugar Cube Corner, esta ocasión era un tanto especial, así que debían reunirse en un lugar más privado. Más nerviosa que nunca la pony llegó a la casa de Sweetie Belle con el corazón latiendo muy rápido tocó la puerta a lo que inmediatamente la unicornio abrió la puerta y la invitó a pasar, Applebloom notó de inmediato la ausencia de Scoot.

Aun no llega Scootaloo?-preguntó Applebloom.

Scoot me dijo más temprano que estaría ocupada un rato mas con Rainbow-contestó Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo había tenido un par de semanas agitadas, Rainbow dash se había ofrecido a que pasara un rato con ella, se alojaría en su casa durante un tiempo para entrenar sus acrobacias, con la ayuda de Rainbow Scoot había logrado un progreso impresionante, de hecho era tan impresionante que Rainbow consiguió inscribirla en una competencia que se había realizada hace pocos días en el Cloudeseum, la competencia había sido dura y lamentablemente la joven pegaso no se pudo llevar el oro sin embargo quedó en una nada despreciable quinta posición considerando la cantidad de competidores y la experiencia de sus rivales, a pesar de no haberse colgado una medalla importante logró captar la atención del público quien la ovacionó todo lo que pudo y eso no se quedó ahí, algunos cazatalentos de la disciplina se pasaron por ahí ese día, no eran menos que de la Escuela deportiva de Manehattan, se tomaron un rato para charlar con la al parecer tutora de la joven pegaso, tras una conversación bastante formal la declaración de intenciones había quedado clara, tal como a Applebloom la intención de los cazatalentos era atraer a Scoot a su escuela, Rainbow ya había notado el entusiasmo de Scootaloo por ir a la Escuela de Ponyville, por lo tanto había decidido callar, sin embargo sabia que se lo tenía que contar tarde o temprano.

De vuelta en casa de Sweetie Belle ya habían estado un rato hablando de temas aleatorios y viendo viejas fotos de los álbumes de la sala, Scoot no llegaba a pesar del tiempo que corría, amabas ponies decidieron comenzar sin ella, Sweetie Belle recordó que había dejado el formulario en otra habitación por lo que de inmediato fue a buscarlo, mientras tanto Applebloom no pudo evitar notar entre una cantidad enorme de papel en la mesa de la sala, un pequeño folleto muy colorido, sin pensarlo mucho lo tomó y vio como unas letras muy grandes decían: "Escuela de Música de Canterlot", se veía una imagen de la Escuela desde el cielo, sin duda era imponente, grande e importante, Applebloom se quedó pensando al respecto de como al parecer su amiga tenía una oportunidad similar, de repente se sintió más tranquila, aprovechando que su amiga se tardaba comenzó a leer todo lo que el folleto decía, mientras tanto Sweetie cogía el formulario de la mesa de la cocina, se dio cuenta de cómo sus padres estaban sentados en la mesa conversando, eso no fue lo que la inquietó sino el hecho de que se quedaron viéndola cuando se dio la vuelta, tenían una mirada totalmente seria, casi parecían estar enojados con ella.

¿Sweetie podemos hablar?- preguntó con una voz muy seria su madre.

Está bien-contesto algo preocupada la unicornio.

Se acercó a la mesa para tomar asiento mientras los veía fijamente con una cara de preocupación.

Cariñito, queremos que consideres mucho la propuesta de Canterlot-dijo con tono disuasivo su padre, en efecto era lo que la pony temía sus padres querían que considera la propuesta proveniente de Canterlot, Sweetie belle había decidido reprimir esa propuesta para seguir con el plan, en ese momento la unicornio se quedó muy pensativa, de hecho le empezaron a saltar las lagrimas, cada vez el llanto se hacía más fuerte mientras más hablaba con sus padres, no quería que Applebloom se enterara por lo que se metió al baño a llorar, a lo que sus padres algo preocupados fueron a la sala a decirle como excusa a Applebloom que Sweetie Belle estaba enferma y que lo mejor era que volviera a su casa, Applebloom muy confundida no dudó y se fue a Sweet Apple Acres.

Ya era de noche en Cloudsdale, tanto Rainbow Dash como Scoot estaban cansadas y deseaban comer algo y recostarse, había sido un largo día de entrenamientos sin incluir las diversas tareas que habían realizado ese día, apenas y pudo recordar que había faltado a la cita con sus amigas, pero recordó que le había dado un aviso a Sweetie Belle por lo que no se preocupó demasiado, tras preparar una deliciosa cena Rainbow se disponía a contarle a Scoot acerca de Manehattan, sirvió la cena y vio como la hambrienta pegaso se disponía a saborear su preparación, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, de repente pasados unos minutos de comenzar a comer, Rainbow paró de comer para hablar.

Oye pequeña estuviste muy bien en el entrenamiento de hoy-dijo algo tímida Rainbow.

Gracias-contestó rápidamente para poder seguir comiendo, Rainbow se sentía aun más nerviosa en ese instante, tomó aliento y comenzó:

¿Sabes pequeña? el otro día en la competencia me encontré con unos ponies de Manehattan-contaba Rainbow como si se tratara de una anécdota interesante.

Aja, si que bien-respondió Scootaloo desinteresadamente.

Ellos venían de la Escuela deportiva de Manehattan, están interesados en ti-dijo con tono muy serio Rainbow Dash mientras la miraba a los ojos, de inmediato Scoot paró de comer y se quedó mirando a Rainbow Dash impactada.

Ellos quieren que estudies en su escuela, te ofrecieron una beca-prosiguió con tono aun más serio. Scoot se levantó de la mesa para caminar un poco de espaldas a su compañera, tras unos segundos se notaba que miraba hacia el infinito como si estuviera reflexionando profundamente, tras algunos segundos se volteó a ver Rainbow a los ojos.

Applebloom y Sweetie Belle han sido mis mejores amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, no quiero abandonarlas-dijo Scootaloo rompiendo el silencio casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

No dejaran de ser tus amigas solo porque te vayas lejos, las mejores amistades resisten a pesar de la distancia, además imagínate todo lo que tendrás para contarles cuando vengas a Ponyville en el verano, pasarán horas hablando de todo lo que hicieron y lo que conocieron, además imagínate las extensas cartas que podrás escribirles y quien sabe tal vez alguna vez te podrían visitar-Añadió Rainbow con tono alegre mientras se acercaba a su casi hermana. Scoot ahora se sentía mejor, pero igualmente pensativa, pasó lo que quedaba de tiempo antes de acostarse revisando toda la información sobre aquella escuela con Rainbow, cuando el sueño no pudo mas con ambas ponies se fueron a dormir pensando en montones de cosas.

Ya habían pasado algunos días, entre mas charlaban con sus familiares y amigos más se convencían las tres ponies de que lo mejor era irse lejos, lo habían pensado mucho en esos días y lo que les decían constantemente les convencía aun mas, sin duda lo que más les dolía era abandonar a su familia y amigos, pero en el fondo sabían que era algo superable, sin embargo aun tenían una espina clavada las tres ponies, cada una debía comentarle a las otras dos que se iría lejos, claro ninguna pensaba que las otras dos pensaban hacer lo mismo, en todo caso organizaron una nueva reunión esta vez en la casa club.

Aquella tarde era muy distinta, se notaba en el ambiente que era un día fuera de lo común, las tres ponies llegaron casi en simultaneo a la casa club, no fueron capaces de dirigirse la palabra entre ellas hasta haber subido a la casa del árbol, al entrar notaron como todo comenzaba a verse abandonado, ya habían quitado muchas cosas y aunque había pasado poco tiempo se notaba que el lugar no era el mismo, las tres ponies apenas y se miraban unas a otras, se veía que estaban muy nerviosas pero igualmente dispuestas a confesar sus planes, se saludaron entre sí muy tímidamente haciendo unas pocas preguntas improvisadas, de repente hubo un corto periodo de silencio y las tres confesaron que tenían algo que decir.

¡Me voy a ir de Ponyville!-dijeron las tres al unisonó como si de un coro se tratara y suponiendo cada una que sería la única en decir eso. Después de un silencio bastante incomodo empezaron a explicar una a una a donde iban, porque se iban, cuáles eran sus planes y demás, al principio era sin duda una conversación extraña e incómoda, pero entre mas hablaban mas se entusiasmaban y hasta hacían alguna que otra broma ocasional, esa fue una tarde inesperadamente divertida, eso si al final de la reunión y cuando ya era hora de irse de la casa club las lagrimas fueron inevitables, aunque la tristeza y nostalgia de las tres jóvenes ponies se disipó rápidamente cuando regresaron a sus casas donde felizmente les contaron a sus familias de la decisión que habían tomado, fue un día muy alocado para todas, les latía el corazón muy rápido de solo pensar en lo que estaba por venir, ya se acercaba la hora de dormir y muchas cosas había que preparar, cuando el sol volviera a salir cada una su destino iba a buscar.

Fueron días muy ajetreados los que prosiguieron a aquella reunión, los amigos más cercanos a las familias ya sabían de las buenas noticas y se habían alegrado mucho, tonina montones de cosas por hacer, revisar los documentos a enviar, arreglar citas, revisar donde vivirían en cada ciudad, lo cual se había complicado un poco para todas pero pudieron resolverlo, Applebloom vivirá con sus parientes de Filydelphia, lamentablemente para ella la escuela estaba un poco lejos del tradicional huerto que la familia tiene en cada ciudad, pero sin duda se sentiría mucho mas cómoda allí, sus tíos estaban complacidos de alojarla en una habitación la que por suerte para Applebloom estaba muy bien equipada y era muy cómoda, en el caso de Sweetie Belle era más complicado después de todo estamos hablando de la ciudad capital de Equestria, pero por supuesto Rarity tenía contactos y podía encontrarle algún lugar de residencia a su hermana menor, es más había conseguido que un amigo suyo la recibiera en su casa, por supuesto se trataba de un amigo de confianza y la realidad es que a pesar de que el lugar era algo pequeño era bastante cómodo y lo mejor que se podía encontrar para ese momento, en cuanto a la pegaso, además de la ayuda de su hermana mayor quien buscó exhaustivamente una vivienda su gran amiga Applejack decía que no había problema con que viviera con sus tíos en Manehattan, si era algo extraño pero seguramente lo mejor, para las hermanas mayores de las ponies era impensable mandarlas a vivir solas sin más a otra ciudad, adicional a esto debían comprar lo que necesitaran y como no podía faltar por parte de Pinkie Pie quien al enterarse de la noticia quiso organizar una gran fiesta de despedida para las tres jóvenes ponies, al principio parecía una idea alocada, pero al pasar el tiempo y tomar diversas decisiones a pesar de que cada escuela comenzaría en fechas un poco diferentes, decidieron que viajarían a sus nuevos hogares el mismo día, la fiesta seria por supuesto el día anterior, se podía sentir a la distancia temporal que sería un día de muchas emociones donde más de uno soltaría lagrimas. Pasaban y pasaban los días, las felicitaciones siempre estaban al orden del día, las ponies ya habían viajado con sus familias un par de veces a sus "nuevos hogares" para reconocer un poco el territorio y atender asuntos de sus escuelas.

Por fin había llegado el día, si el día de la fiesta de despedida. esa fue una mañana bastante alocada, la noche anterior para hacer más ameno todo el proceso de despedida, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle y Rarity se quedaron a dormir en Sweet Apple Acres, esa mañana repasaron el plan, era bastante simple, pero valía la pena tener claro el procedimiento a seguir, estaban todas seguras de que sería una tarde y noche muy alocada y para pasarla bien así que mejor preparar todo antes, el plan era sencillo, saldrían temprano al día siguiente a tomar el primer tren a Canterlot, si, todas irían a Canterlot a dejar a Sweetie Belle, allí debían separarse todas y tanto Applebloom como Scootaloo y sus acompañantes, seria la parte difícil del día, ya tenían todo empacado en Sweet Apple Acres, de allí saldrían todos al día siguiente, aunque pudieron haber ido otros familiares decidieron que solo les acompañarían las hermanas mayores de las ponies. Ya todo estaba calculado y listo así que era hora de la fiesta, una fiesta típica de Pinkie Pie, pero que era algo especial, Sweetie Belle haría una pequeña presentación musical para cerrar la fiesta no sin antes que las tres ponies dijeran algunas palabras con o sin lagrimas en los ojos.

La fiesta ya había comenzado, por supuesto era lo más divertido del mundo, montones de invitados y todos pasándola bien, bailaban, comían, charlaban y la pasaban bien unos con otros, entre mas avanzaba la noche mas nostálgicas se sentían las festejadas, ya se acercaba el momento del final por lo que Pinkie Pie llamó la atención de todos para el último acto de la noche que se abriría con algunas palabras de las festejadas, Applebloom iría primero, seguida de Scootaloo y por supuesto para poder continuar inmediatamente con su presentación Sweetie Belle cerraría el acto, todos se aglomeraron cerca al escenario mientras Pinkie terminaba de dar la entrada Applebloom se preparaba para hablar.

El día de hoy, es bastante especial, es el día en que le digo adiós por un tiempo a mis amigos...a mi familia...a mi ciudad-decía Applebloom mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar en más de una cara incluida la suya.

Es el momento de perseguir mis sueños, de buscar desarrollar mis habilidades de ser mejor en lo que soy buena-continuó Applebloom.

Estas dos ponies, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, han sido mis mejores amigas desde hace mucho tiempo, he compartido tanto con ellas...las quiero tanto...me va a doler mucho dejarlas, pero estoy segura de que esto no será un adiós si no un hasta pronto y que nuestra amistad sobrevivirá ante cualquier dificultad, las quiero mucho amigas-concluyó Applebloom con voz cada vez mas quebrada, acto seguido abrazó fuertemente a sus grandes amigas mientras en el publico algunas lagrimas saltaban y muchos aplaudían con fuerza, lo planeado se había roto porque Applebloom había resumido lo que las demás querían expresar, sin embargo eso importaba muy poco, la emoción del momento casi las había dejado sin palabras por suerte Sweetie Belle estaba lista para cantar y pasó rápidamente a su acto, como la primera vez fue algo sin duda impresionante, las canciones que cantaba tenían que ver con la amistad y eran bastante sentimentales por no decir cursis, mientras Sweetie cantaba entre canción y canción todos aplaudían y durante las mismas, Applebloom y Scoot soltaban algunas lagrimas de alegría al lado de sus hermanas mayores, Sweetie Belle se estaba contagiando de la sensación de sus amigas, no lo pudo evitar, la ultima canción de su concierto la cantó con una voz cada vez mas quebrada, cuando terminó y todos la ovacionaron como si fuera el mejor momento de sus vidas simplemente estalló en lagrimas de alegría, se calmó todo gradualmente con el paso de los minutos y como ya era algo tarde todos se marcharon a sus casas, lo increíble de aquella celebración era indescriptible pero ya había terminado, era hora de prepararse para irse, las tres jóvenes ponies y sus acompañantes se fueron a dormir esa noche pensando en muchas cosas sobre todo en el futuro, pero viéndolo con entusiasmo e ilusión como si fuera el más brillante posible y pensando en el pasado en aquellas maravillosas experiencias que habían tenido y que ahora estaban por vivir unas diferentes, mas por cansancio que por querer las ponies se quedaron dormidas, cuando la luna se ocultara y diera paso al nuevo día, una nueva aventura a las tres les aguardaba.

El sol ya había salido y el día al fin había llegado, ya era hora de irse para los ponies que felices se habían preparado, como tenían planeado fueron todas a la estación del tren en donde pudieron intercambiar un rato algunas palabras mientras llegaba el tren hacia Canterlot, cuando llegó el tren y mientras los demás abordaban llovían las despedidas de los ponies que allí estaban, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando el tren llegó y el momento de decir adiós se aproximó, por fin el tren de la estación se alejó para que la gran aventura de las ponies pudiera dar inicio.

Fue sin duda un viaje largo hasta Canterlot, como era de esperar trataban de amenizarlo con amigables conversaciones donde las risas tenían lugar, tal como lo habían planeado al llegar a Canterlot se despidieron de Sweetie Belle y Rarity y se dispuso cada pareja restante a coger su propio tren, esta era la parte donde el viaje se ponía difícil, a partir de ahora iban todas solas.

Como era previsto Sweetie Belle y Rarity fueron las primeras en llegar al nuevo hogar de la potrilla, dese fuera se veía que era pequeño, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que a pesar de pequeño era un lugar bonito, bien decorado, limpio y con lo necesario para vivir, Rarity se tomó unos minutos para hablar con el casero mientras su hermana menor conocía su nueva habitación, se veía muy bien equipada, bastante cómoda, bastante amplia, incluso con baño propio, mientras Rarity terminaba la conversación ella aprovechaba para desempacar, al poco tiempo llegó Rarity a ayudarle, mientras lo hacia la miraba a los ojos para decirle algunas palabras.

Así que...ahora vivirás aquí-dijo Rarity rompiendo el silencio.

Estás segura de que tienes todo lo que necesitas?-añadió

Pasamos días empacando y revisando todo lo que necesitaba creo que estoy lista-respondió Sweetie Belle, pasaron algunos minutos y ya todo estaba desempacado como si siempre la joven pony hubiese vivido alli.

Bien Sweetie maña comienzas en tu nueva escuela..y...-dijo Rarity justo antes de abrazar a su hermana menor y soltar algunas lagrimas.

Prométeme que escribirás cada vez que puedas, que te portaras bien, que me avisaras a mi o a mamá y a papá si tienes problemas y que serás dedicada a tus estudios-añadió mientras continuaba abrazando.

Lo prometo-contestó Sweetie Belle con mucha seguridad.

Cuídate mucho mi pequeña hermanita-dijo una vez mas Rarity para concluir. Allí estaba Rarity ya se marchaba mientras la joven unicornio comenzaba a pensar en que haría a continuación, decidió tomar uno de sus libros y leerlo un rato, también tuvo una idea, escribir un pequeño diario de sus aventuras en su nueva escuela, seguro que su familia y amigas querrían leerlo después, fue una tarde algo larga y la noche más aun, en vista del día que le esperaba decidió acostarse temprano, con ansiedad y nervios del nuevo día pero feliz de lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.

Vamos Applejack date prisa!-gritaba Applebloom mientras corría hacia su nueva casa.

Pudiste haber ido en Canterlot-contestaba Applejack mientras cargaba pesadas maletas lo mas rápido que podía, mientras tanto Applebloom tocaba la puerta lo mas rápido que podía, apenas abrieron la puerta se tomó medo segundo para saludar e inmediatamente entró a la casa, detrás de ella venia Applejack.

Lo siento, creo que tomó demasiado jugo de manzana en el desayuno- dijo Applejack apenada. Cuando todo se normalizó un poco Applebloom y su hermana mayor se tomaron un rato para comer algo y conversar con sus parientes que hace tiempo no veían, conversaron un buen rato haciendo alguna que otra broma y repasando una y otra vez las recomendaciones para la joven pony, al poco tiempo por fin fueron a ver su nueva habitación, era algo pequeña y estaba en el segundo piso donde estaban las demás habitaciones, se notaba que en las noches no sería el lugar más apacible pero la habitación era satisfactoria para Applebloom, desempacaron montones de cosas en las que se incluían materiales de dibujo y pintura, al terminar de desempacar y empezar a sentir como era hora de irse Applejack se acercó a su hermanita para anunciar su despedida.

Mi pequeña Applebloom-dijo con voz quebrada mientras lloraba y abrazaba a su hermana con todas sus fuerzas.

Parece que fue apenas ayer cuando eras solo una potrilla, ahora vivirás tu sola-añadió.

Cuídate, cuídate mucho, y abre tiempo en tu agenda porque te estaré escribiendo todo lo que pueda y espero que tu también lo hagas-concluyó, soltó a su hermana quien ya se estaba ahogando con tanto amor. Así sin mucho más Applejack se marchó, Applebloom conoció aquella tarde y noche un poco más a sus parientes y estuvo gran parte de la noche recostada en su cama pensando en lo que se venía.

Y así fue como salvé a esos ponies de esa peligrosa caída...-contaba feliz y orgullosamente Rainbow Dash mientras caminaban por las calles de Manehattan.

Vaya Rainbow Dash, algún día quisiera ser como tu-comentó Scootaloo muy feliz de escuchar las palabras de su heroína y hermana mayor.

Me alaga que pienses así, pero sabes...he descubierto que todos somos diferentes y que todos podemos ser los mejores a nuestra manera-contestó Rainbow Dash.

Manehattan es un lugar algo extraño... Oye Rainbow crees que la escuela sea muy difícil?-dijo algo preocupada Scootaloo.

Tendrás que esforzarte mucho pero nadie más que tu sería capaz con ello-respondió Rainbow con mucha confianza. Scootaloo sonrió y se dio cuenta de que la casa de los tíos de Applebloom ya estaba muy cerca, si las anteriores llegadas fueron extrañas y hasta incomodas imagínense esta, fue difícil pero Rainbow como buena tutora de su hermana menor socializó un buen rato con los señores Orange para estar segura de que Scoot estaría en buenos cascos. Así que tal como nuestras dos anteriores ponies se dispusieron a desempacar y una vez terminado dieron paso a la despedida, una despedida bastante menos importante para Rainbow, está claro que no es la pony que mejor exprese sus sentimientos además no llevaba mucho de conocer a Scoot, así que sin muchos preámbulos se despidió y se marchó, así pues Scoot pasó una tarde bastante extraña para ella, aunque intentó socializar un poco con sus nuevos compañeros, para finalmente irse a dormir a la espera de un nuevo día.

Ya era un nuevo día en la capital de Equestria, Sweetie belle se había levantado y preparado para su primer día muy nerviosa, se veía que iba a ser un día difícil, tal vez demasiado, una vez estaba lista para ir a la escuela, la cual para su suerte quedaba a pocas calles de su nuevo hogar se dirigió al lugar, en realidad ya conocía un poco la escuela por lo que no le sorprendía tanto pero en veces anteriores estaba bastante vacía, esta vez tendría a muchos acompañantes, así fue llegó a la escuela y siguió a la multitud hasta un enorme e increíble auditorio, donde se sentó al lado de muchos tipos de ponies, muchos aparentaban ser de su edad, otros mayores, algunos eran pegasos y otros terrestres pero claro al ser Canterlot los unicornios predominaban, ahí estaba en ese momento la directora de la escuela les dirigió unas palabras a los nuevos estudiantes a lo que prosiguieron algunas actividades de integración que concluyeron con un recorrido al rededor de todo el campus. Así pasaron algunos días de adaptación reconocimiento e inicio de clases, se notaba que Sweetie encajaba bien en ese lugar, además del gran talento que tenia sin duda disfrutaba en gran medida de sus asignaturas, claro está que el trabajo era algo pesado pero nada que la unicornio no pudiera sobrellevar con algo de esfuerzo, páginas y páginas de su diario estaban llenas de sus experiencias acerca de las clases, así como divertidas anécdotas de como había terminado en el salón equivocado o como el maestro se había equivocado pronunciando algún nombre y toda la clase se reía, sin embargo había algo que le costaba mucho a Sweetie, ni más ni menos que conocer gente, era muy complicado para la unicornio hablar con sus compañeros de clase más que para saludar o aportar algo a la clase, bueno tenía alguna que otra amiga que era igual de tímida que ella y por eso eran buenas amigas, pero poco mas, sin embargo había algo que no se esperaba, un buen día de clase de canto básico, la maestra había propuesto un ejercicio de canto sencillo, le asigno una canción a cada pareja de estudiantes de su curso, para el día de la clase la cantarían al mismo tiempo, era un ejercicio así como importante para el desarrollo de la clase, bastante interesante.

Bien ahora cantaran Sweetie Belle y Rockaid-dijo la maestra en voz alta. Sweetie y su compañero comenzaron a cantar, de vez en cuando se veían el uno al otro, se notaba que hacían un buen dueto aunque sin duda tenían muchas cosas que perfeccionar no estaba nada mal para un par de principiantes, así los dos terminaron la canción la cual salió muy bien.

Buena actuación Sweetie Belle-dijo su compañero con tono suave, mientras tomaba un momento su pata. En ese momento y mientras la potra se sentaba de nuevo para observar las demás presentaciones se dio cuenta de que se sentía muy diferente, su corazón latía muy rápido y estaba casi paralizada, se sentía de repente emocionada, Sweetie no lo notó en ese instante sino después, estaba enamorada de él.

A partir de ese día y en adelante su diario había dejado a un lado las anécdotas y experiencias para dar lugar a una extensa descripción de lo que su corazoncito sentía cada vez que veía a ese pony, el orden había abandonado un poco su diario, ahora las palabras se acumulaban en extraños diagramas y mapas conceptuales difíciles de entender hasta para ella misma, algunas noches hasta se acostaba tarde solo pensando en Rockaid, la parte más preocupante es que escribía cartas a sus amigas y hermana mayor cada vez menos lo cual era un poco desesperante para las constantes destinatarias de estas.

Era un viernes justo después de terminar su clase de entonación vocal, la cual había estado muy pesada.

Irás a almorzar a la cafetería Sweetie?-preguntó una de sus amigas feliz por el final de la clase.

Bueno, Rockaid estará allí, ¿así que por qué no?, además puedo ir en a terminar el trabajo de Historia de la Música a la biblioteca-Contestó Sweetie Belle.

Que te vaya bien, y... dile de una vez que salga contigo-concluyó su amigo mientras se empezaba a marchar. Así pues Sweetie emprendió su camino hasta la cafetería de la escuela, caminaba con mucha seguridad y es que algunas semanas ya habían sido suficiente para acostumbrar a la joven unicornio a dicho lugar, hasta podría decirse que se sentía como pez en el agua allí. Al llegar a la cafetería, se dispuso a buscar a Rockaid quien para su fortuna y al mismo tiempo confusión se encontraba sentado solo en una mesa como si no tuviera ni un solo amigo, sin mucha complicación le preguntó si se podía sentar a su lado. Unos minutos de conversación bastante dificultosa tuvieron lugar, un poco después de realizar preguntas acerca de las clases y demás, Sweetie se acercaba hacia su objetivo, no sin antes hacer algunas preguntas acerca de él.

Así que tus padres son vendedores?-preguntó Sweetie Belle muy interesada en la conversación.

Bueno si, pero viajan mucho tal vez demasiado, de hecho acabo de llegar a esta escuela creo que no me quedaré mucho tiempo-contestó Rockaid con tono poco alentador.

Pero eres un gran cantante apuesto a que quedarte aquí seria una gran opción-dijo Sweetie Belle intentando reanimarlo.

¿Sabes? He notado que no tienes muchos amigos, tal vez te gustaría salir conmigo-dijo Sweetie Belle mientras se notaba lo mucho que le costaba decir esa frase.

¿Salir? ¿Como en una cita?-preguntó algo sorprendido Rockaid. Sweetie Belle quedó algo paralizada no pudo hacer más que asentir con la cabeza.

Bueno... sería lindo salir con una chica tan bella como tú, claro ¿por qué no?-respondió Rockaid. Sweetie Belle no pudo hacer más que quedarse paralizada, tras recobrar la tranquilidad unos segundos después acordaron un lugar y fecha para su cita, la cual había quedado para el día siguiente en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la escuela. Esa noche la pony se comprometió a avanzar en sus estudios anticipadamente para tener una noche de sábado tranquila, tras una un poco larga noche de estudios se metió en su cama para escribir en su diario de aventuras a la luz de una linterna que allí tenia. El día siguiente fue bastante alocado, sobre todo cuando se iba acercando el momento de la cita, allí estaban su cita y ella cobijados por un impresionante abanico de arreglos luminosos que la ciudad capital de Equestria tenía cada noche, tal como acordaron en un pequeño restaurante de la zona ambos ponies se dispusieron a cenar y a tener una conversación que por lo menos Sweetie Belle deseaba fuese infinita. Fue una noche fabulosa para ambos, tuvieron una extensa charla contándose el uno al otro sobre todas las experiencias que se les podían ocurrir, bromeando alguna vez y como no podía ser de otra forma coqueteándose el uno al otro. La noche ya estaba por terminar para la pareja, amablemente Rockaid se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, donde tuvieron una corta charla de despedida:

Fue una noche increíble señorita-dijo caballerosamente Rockaid.

El placer fue mío- contestó con mira perdida hacia el pony la joven unicornio.

Me va doler mucho tener que irme-dijo repentinamente Rockaid. En ese instante Sweetie Belle se estremeció, se sentía destrozada y no fue capaz de hablar.

Creo que te mereces un regalo de despedida-añadió Rockaid, acto seguido besó amorosamente a Sweetie para después de unos segundos soltarla, se dio media vuelta y se despidió, mientras la destrozada unicornio trataba de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar, tras unos segundos su tristeza por la partida de Rockaid se transformó rápidamente en la alegría de su primer beso, sin comerlo ni beberlo se dirigió a su cuarto para escribir incansablemente en su diario, esa noche le costó mucho dormirse por la emoción, aunque rápidamente con el paso de los días se puso primero algo triste y luego regresó a su estado de ánimo habitual, las cosas parecían haberse normalizado.

Esa era una mañana radiante en Manehattan, sobre la escuela deportiva de dicha ciudad caía un radiante sol matinal que auguraba éxitos a todo aquel que allí estuviese, en la pista atlética se veía como una joven pegaso de piel naranja parecía volar por la forma en la que trotaba:

Casi 5 segundos mas rápido! Bien hecho Scootaloo!-dijo orgullosamente su maestro quien la había estado esperando en la línea de meta. Algo avergonzada por el halago se sonrojó la pegaso mientras sus compañeros de curso se acercaban a felicitarla. En realidad ya era algo más o menos común para Scoot en dicha escuela, tras algunas semanas ya se había vuelto la consentida de más de un profesor y había deslumbrado en alguna que otra presentación, la dedicación con la que trataba a sus estudios deportivos era impresionante, su constancia en los entrenamientos y su buena disposición eran solo unos pocos aspectos de la ahora estudiante ejemplar de la escuela, ese día era un tanto distinto, sin aviso había llegado un alumno nuevo a la clase.

Estudiantes! Démosle la Bienvenida a su nuevo compañero Rockaid a partir de hoy entrenará con nosotros y espero que todos lo hagan sentirse cómodo-dijo a todo el grupo el maestro de la clase.

Bien Rockaid el día de hoy estamos practicando velocidad, da una vuelta completa al circuito y yo tomaré tu tiempo, no te preocupes si no es el mejor, tus compañeros llevan semanas entrenando-añadió. Y ahí estaba con una nada despreciable aunque no perfecta velocidad Rockaid trotaba alrededor del circuito para llegar hasta donde su maestro lo esperaba.

Nada mal!-dijo un poco sorprendido el maestro, mientras el resto del grupo aplaudía para felicitarlo, Scootaloo no había despegado su mirada del potro desde que concluyó su participación, aunque era algo que nunca había sentido simplemente no podía dejar de verlo, y ahora que había demostrado ser más que un chico guapo, estaba aun más interesada.

Bien alumnos, es todo por ahí, buen trabajo, recuerden que el sábado son las competencias locales de atletismo y como requisito del curso deben participar en al menos una de ellas, creo que ya tenemos a nuestra campeona local de los 400 metros-concluyó orgulloso mientras observaba a Scootaloo.

El resto del día la pegaso estuvo distraída mucho tiempo, hasta se podría decir que en algún momento no parecía la misma pony, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguna de sus amigas le preguntaran que le pasaba, a lo que tras algunas negaciones finalmente contestó que era aquel chico nuevo, así pues tras hablar un rato acerca del tema concluyeron que Scoot debía invitarlo a salir, así de forma exageradamente adelantada ya habían planeado incluso el lugar y el itinerario sin siquiera haber recibido una respuesta por parte de Rockaid.

Mañana es el ultimo día de entrenamientos de atletismo antes de la competencia, mañana después de clases parece el momento perfecto-dijo con confianza Scootaloo mientras parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo demás y haberse centrado en Rockaid.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, la clase transcurrió normalmente, uno de los ejercicios era en parejas y ya que Rockaid se veía algo apartado del grupo Scoot se ofreció a ser su compañera, mas tarde una de sus compañeras se lastimó, no era precisamente de vida o muerte pero tampoco para dejarlo así, por lo que el maestro se ausentó algunos minutos para llevar a la pony a la enfermería, a lo que Scootaloo aprovechó para charlar un rato con Rockaid:

Hola me llamó Scootaloo-dijo amablemente la joven pegaso.

Rockaid- respondió algo seco su compañero.

Eres muy buen atleta-dijo igualmente amable pero más nerviosa Scootaloo.

Gracias, tu igual-contestó de forma igualmente seria Rockaid.

Te he visto algo solo, tal vez te gustaría que almorzáramos juntos-dijo Scootaloo sonriendo.

Está bien...-contestó algo confundido su compañero.

Genial!-gritó Scoot mientras saltaba.

digo...qué bueno que aceptaras-corrigió tras darse cuenta de su sorpresiva reacción. Así pues ese medio día ambos se encontraron en la cafetería para almorzar, fue difícil romper el hielo, pero Scoot consiguió hacerlo y entablar una conversación constante donde el uno al otro se conocieron mejor, así tras algunos minutos de conversación mucho mas lanzada que su amiga unicornio le pidió que saliera con ella, Rockaid algo nervoso por lo lanzada que fue no supo que mas decir que un sí, se sentía aun más nervioso de pensar que hace pocos días había tenido una situación similar, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Algo en el despertaba interés en algunas chicas y no quería parecer el presumido chico popular con una larga lista de citas para elegir cual tomar, así pues acordaron fecha y lugar y no se vieron las caras hasta entonces ya que entre otras cosas no coincidían en mas clases.

Ya era sábado y la competencia había terminado, como se esperaba Scootaloo había deslumbrado, sin embargo se notaba su desconcentración a causa de la cita, por suerte sus triunfas la lograron camuflar, así sin esperar mucho mas se dirigió a casa para tomar un baño y estar lista para su cita, esta vez algo diferente también una cena pero en lugar de un restaurante bello y adornado por la bella noche de Canterlot, esta vez era en un hermoso centro comercial de incontables pisos en el centro de la ciudad, como era de esperarse el restaurante estaba en el último piso ¿Por qué? pues para hacerlo más romántico. Una romántica cena acompañada por una impresionante vista de la ciudad que a cualquiera hacía sentir insignificante a cualquiera, fue una noche bastante romántica se sentía muy elegante por el ambiente y la situación, es cierto que estuvieron charlando más acerca de la competencia haciendo que la formalidad de la cena decayera un poco, aun así fue una noche magnifica que ambos seguramente disfrutaron mucho, ya era algo tarde por lo que tomaron un taxi hasta la casa de los señores Orange, antes de irse tal vez porque estaba ahora mas confundido ahora Rockaid repitió su despedida con su cita de hace días, dándole sin aviso un romántico beso que tras unos segundos significó su partida, esta vez algo diferente pasó, a los pocos metros se topó con sus padres quienes repentinamente le anunciaron que se debían marchar de la ciudad, ya que estaban a pocos metros Scoot escuchó perfectamente lo que habían dicho lo cual destruyó la euforia de su primer beso mezclándola con tristeza, con en ese extraño hecho concluyó la velada y sus ilusiones con dicho pony, al igual que con su amiga al pasar los días las cosas fueron olvidándose hasta normalizarse.

Parecía mentira pero así era, faltaban solo un par de semanas para culminar el semestre, los trabajos eran bastante arduos pero Applebloom podía con ellos y de hecho lo estaba siendo, mas de una noche se dormía muy tarde pero poco importaba al ver el resultado de su trabajo, una de sus clases preferidas era la de pensamiento creativo, en dicha clase todo el grupo se reunía a emplear distintos métodos de pensamiento para resolver problemas y sacar ideas innovadoras, los ejercicios le parecían muy divertidos a la joven pony y constantemente iban a lugares del campus muy hermosos donde pasaban ratos muy agradables, ya faltaban pocos días para el final de las clases y quedaban ya poco trabajos finales por entregar lo cual tranquilizaba a Applebloom quien había estado muy estresada las últimas semanas, un buen día salía de su clase favorita dispuesta a llegar a su casa para terminar con sus proyectos de clase, sin embargo aquel día notó algo diferente mientras caminaba hacia la salida, un pony muy apuesto y que consiguió distraer completamente su atención estaba allí sentado al parecer esperando, no pudo evitar acercarse para tímidamente dirigirle la palabra.

Ehmmm Hola me llamó Applebloom-dijo con timidez la joven pony.

Rockaid-contestó aun más tímido su acompañante.

Y... ¿te vas a inscribir a la escuela?-preguntó repentinamente Applebloom como si no hubiese pregunta que hacer antes que esa.

Así es, ya casi está todo listo-dijo con menos timidez Rockaid

Tal vez te gustaría que te llevara a conocer el campus-invitó Applebloom dejando en claro sus intenciones de pasar tiempo con él. Aunque su acompañante se veía dudoso finalmente aceptó para recibir un pequeño tour bastante informativo por parte de Applebloom, no se comía detalle alguno, y aprovechaba los espacios entre sus discursos para charlar mas informalmente con su acompañante, ya le sonaba familiar a Rockaid al igual que como pasó con Sweetie Belle y Scoot era aquel elaborado plan para invitarlo a salir, por lo que solo le siguió la corriente hasta que consiguiera su objetivo como ella lo había planeado, tras un recorrido algo largo se fueron un rato a la cafetería a tomar algo, allí Applebloom le haría la pregunta y como Rockaid ya se conocía el ritual pues ya estaba preparado para lo que venía, sin embargo está vez fue algo mucho mas rápido y la cita que organizaron no fue nada del otro mundo, solo fueron esa tarde a un día de campo en un hermoso prado de la escuela, disfrutando de la comida, de la compañía de ambos y como si fuera poco un atardecer indescriptible le dio fin a la cita, repitiendo lo que hizo con sus dos citas anteriores Rockaid viendo la ilusión que les producía a sus citas el estar allí a su lado, se despidió con un beso inesperado para marcharse sin dejar rastro, dejando nuevamente con sensaciones mezcladas a su cita, quien tuvo que recobrar la normalidad rápidamente para darle punto y final a las actividades académicas de dicho periodo.

Como si no hubiese pasado el tiempo, tras unos meses difíciles pero que por suerte para las potrillas habían culminado exitosamente, ya estaban de regreso en Ponyville, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo, los primeros días como era de esperarse pasaron horas y horas charlando con sus familias acerca de sus grandes aventuras, de las difíciles clases y de todas aquellas experiencias que las marcaron durante ese tiempo, inclusive se tocaron un poco el tema de sus primeras citas aunque no profundizaron en el tema en realidad. Como era de esperarse apenas pasados unos días las jóvenes ponies organizaron una pequeña reunión en la casa club, si, estaban ansiosas de compartir sus experiencias en un lugar neutral y donde tuvieran aun mas recuerdos que los más recientes.

Llegado el día de la reunión, cada una se dispuso a ir a la casa club esta vez completamente ansiosas de hablar durante horas sobre todo lo que había pasado, esa tarde llegaron las tres a la casa club, en ese instante se vieron por primera vez en varios meses por lo que su primera reacción no fue la de saludar sino directamente abrazar a sus amigas, tras unos momentos de lagrimas de alegría e indescriptible euforia se dispusieron a subir a la ahora mas abandonada casa club, antes de continuar sus conversaciones se dispusieron a dar un recorrido visual por la casa club mientras se les venía a la mente innumerables recuerdos sobre aquel lugar, pasados unos instantes por fin comenzaron a compartir todo lo que les había pasado en los últimos meses, entre aquellas historias habían algunas divertidas, otras mas dramáticas y al final de todo cuando los temas parecían agotarse se decidieron a sacar el tema de sus citas, como si estuvieran perdidamente enamoradas empezaron a divagar en descripciones de cómo fueron aquellas citas:

Fue algo simplemente maravilloso-dijo Sweetie Belle con mirada perdida.

Es tan tierno y caballeroso-dijo Scootaloo de la misma forma.

Y brillante-replicó Applebloom.

Y su nombre es... ¡Rockaid!-dijeron las tres como si de un coro se tratase. Tras escuchar como todas dijeron el mismo nombre no pudieron evitar sorprenderse y ponerse a comparar características de inmediato, después de casi media hora de comparaciones estaban casi totalmente seguras de que las tres habían salido con el mismo pony.

Bueno...pero él me besó-dijo orgullosamente Sweetie Belle como si se tratara de una competencia.

A mí también-dijo Scootaloo sorprendida.

Y a mi-replicó Applebloom, tras unos instantes de confusión cambiaron su expresión a una muy furiosa.

¡Es mío!-reclamó Sweetie Belle furiosa.

¡No, es mío, el estudiará en Filydelphia!-gritó Applebloom explicando la razón de su pertenencia. Después de dirigirse gritos unas a otras empezaron a pelear físicamente, tras algunos segundos de disputa, Applebloom detuvo la pelea:

¡Chicas!-gritó para llamar su atención.

No se hace falta pelear, somos amigas-añadió con tono mucho más calmado.

Lo que debemos hacer es vengarnos de Rockaid-continuó con un tono que podría considerarse malvado, acto seguido todas soltaron una risilla malvada. Así fue como los siguientes días comenzaron a averiguar la ubicación de Rockaid, quien para su extraordinaria fortuna se encontraba en Ponyville, averiguar en qué parte de Ponyville no fue difícil, después de todo no es una ciudad muy grande, se las arreglaron para invitarlo a la casa de una de las chicas sin que se diera cuenta de sus intenciones o de que se encontraría con las otras dos, Rockaid notaba algo extraño pero supuso que era algo normal habiéndose marchado tan repentinamente que quisiera pasar un rato con él, como desconocía cuanto duraría su estancia en Ponyville y el constante cambio de ubicación no le habían permitido establecer actividades cotidianas por lo que incluso se aburría constantemente.

Siguió las instrucciones de la habitación y se dirigió a casa de Sweetie Belle, la unicornio tenia la suerte de que sus padres no se encontraban en casa aquel día y ya que su hermana se encontraba muy ocupada accedieron a dejarla sola, pues como lo habían planeado Scootaloo y Applebloom se esconderían, mientras Sweetie Belle simulaba tener una charla normal con Rockaid, estuvieron charlando un rato como si todo fuera normal, hasta que misteriosamente las puertas y ventanas de la casa se empezaron a cerrar lo que puso nervioso al pobre pony, acto seguido algunas luces se empezaron a apagar dejando solo una tenue luz de la habitación en la que se encontraban:

¿Rockaid las recuerdas a ellas?-dijo Sweetie Belle dramáticamente mientras Applebloom y Scootaloo emergían de la oscuridad, de inmediato mientras las tres ponies se acercaban Rockaid se puso muy nervioso, notaba como lo estaban acorralando.

¿Q..Qué ocurre?-preguntó tartamudeando.

Jugaste con nosotras-dijo furiosa Scootaloo.

Nos hiciste pensar que éramos algo especial-continuó igualmente furiosa Sweetie Belle.

Apuesto a que ya debió haber besado a dos chicas mas en Ponyville-dijo Applebloom igualmente furiosa.

Así que se trata de eso-dijo Rockaid como si de repente se hubiese calmado, mientras las tres ponies estaban confundidas.

Miren, yo salí con cada una de ustedes porque ustedes querían, porque eso las hizo felices, la razón por la que las besé fue porque sabía que no me quedaría mucho tiempo y que eso las destrozaría, así que les di algo para que me recordaran, se que ustedes piensan que soy la clase de potro que tiene citas todos los fines de semana con parejas distintas, piensan que me puedo dar el lujo de elegir con quien estar, lo que ustedes no se detienen a pensar es que es la menor de mis preocupaciones, mis padres viajan prácticamente cada semana a una nueva ciudad, cada vez es lo mismo, llegamos a un sitio nuevo, no conozco a nadie, tengo que inscribirme en lo que haya disponible en la escuela local y hacer unos pocos amigos que a los pocos días tendré que dejar, para repetir nuevamente el ciclo, no tengo un verdadero hogar, no tengo amigos verdaderos, no sé qué es lo que debo hacer en la vida-dijo con un tono extremadamente serio Rockaid, las tres ponies de repente se sintieron como tontas, sin decir mucho mas, dejaron a Rockaid irse del lugar, mientras ellas pasaron un tiempo reflexionando lo que había dicho:

Vaya ahora que lo pienso, fui muy lanzada al pedirle una cita apenas conocernos-se culpó a si misma Sweetie Belle.

Creo que deberíamos disculparnos chicas-propuso Applebloom mientras miraba al suelo.

Si-dijeron con tono de desanimo las tres.

A los pocos días organizaron una nueva reunión esta vez en Sugar Cube Corner para pedirle disculpas a Rockaid, le explicaron que se sentían mal por haber sido tan insensibles en su comportamiento, incluso después de disculparse estuvieron charlando todos juntos un rato, al poco tiempo se habían vuelto buenos amigos.

Las tres ponies pasaron el resto de sus vacaciones compartiendo con sus familias y reuniéndose de vez en cuando a pasar el rato, en realidad el resto de las vacaciones fueron bastante tranquilas.

Y ya era el comienzo para un nuevo periodo académico, ya era hora de que las tres chicas se marcharan, nuevamente reunidas en la estación del tren estaban tanto Sweetie Belle como Scootaloo y Applebloom listas para partir, mientras llegaba su tren recibían recomendaciones por doquier de sus familias, de repente algo llamó su atención, se acercaba alguien a la estación para despedirse:

¡Rockaid!-gritaron al unisonó felizmente las tres ponies, de inmediato corrieron a abrazarlo y a despedirse de él.

¿Y ahora a donde irás?-preguntó algo preocupada Sweetie Belle.

Bueno no lo sé, pero estoy seguro de algo, de que a donde vaya seguiré teniendo tres grandes amigas-respondió Rockaid mientras las abrazaba nuevamente.

Bueno ya me tengo que ir-se despidió mientras se alejaba de la estación.

¿Saben algo chicas?-preguntó Applebloom.

¿Qué?-contestaron Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo.

Fuimos muy tontas al pelear, prometamos no volver a pelearnos por un potro nunca más-continuó.

Y las tres chicas chocaron sus cascos en el aire como en los viejos tiempos sellando una promesa que aunque se veía difícil de cumplir, estaba cobijada por los lazos de una amistad fuerte, incapaz de romperse incluso con las distancias.


End file.
